No Experience Necessary
by Tapangwa
Summary: ZADR. When Zim is taken back to Foodcourtia for the third time, Dib follows and begins to learn about a dark secret the irken held form him.
1. Chapter 1

Tapan: this idea came to me after seeing a few very interesting pictures, so I thought "what the hell!" and started on a fanfic!

Jhkitty/squeaky toy in his paws/ those pictures were disturbing

Torna/my lil pony on her head/ oh, come one! They weren't that bad!

Tapan: anyways! I might give the url to at least one of the pictures. But I warn you know, they're not child friendly!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. That belongs to the cute little kitty, AKA Jhonen Vasquez. Oh and Nick!

Warning: slash! ZADR, and hints of rape/ bondage. Definitely not a G rated fanfic!

* * *

A loud hiss of pain flowed throughout the ship, the irken's antennae quivering at the ache. His hands bound and tied above his head, claws balled into little fists. His head laid to one side as he felt the sharp pain of a claw cutting the skin over his ribs.

His eyes closed, crimson orbs, although obviously angry, tearing slightly as they closed. He swallowed as large, rough hands latched to his hips mercilessly.

He knew what was coming, and he tried his best to relax. Being tense just makes it that much more painful.

He howled in pain as his entrance was penetrated, regretting it as soon as it came out.

His capture liked it when he screamed and would do anything to make him do so.

Purple eyes glinted sadistically, a smirked played on the taller irken's face followed by an amused chuckle.

His eyes opened again in order to meet them, hating the purple hues all the while.

The deep chuckle came back as the larger irken leaned in closer. "_This_ is your fate, Zim. Deal with it."

* * *

((40 years later))

Sprinting, the long black coat flapping with the wind as he did so. A pink tongue stuck itself out of Dib's mouth as the eerie house came into view. He smiled and sped up a bit, his long legs carrying him as fast as they could.

Almost eight years Zim landed on the planet. Eight years of constant paranoia and obsessing over him. Eight years of life or death battles, some of which Dib was nearly positive he wouldn't be walking away from.

Eight years he wouldn't trade for the world.

But, of course, all things come to an end. The boy had been avoiding this moment, taking a year off before going to college in order to continue his fights with the little alien.

Although, Zim wasn't that little anymore. Yes, he didn't meet his own height, but then again, not many people did. It was a gene he was lucky enough to get from his father. But, still the irken did grow to be a pretty fine height, a little on the short side, but still good.

But that was not what he wanted to worry about today. Today, he was running to Zim to tell him the feelings that began to develop back in sophomore year of high school. Of course, he wasn't expecting Zim to jump for joy and cling to him, but Dib felt like he needed to know before leaving the irken alone for a few months.

He ran up to the door, ignoring the large car parked in the cul-de-sac, and just burst open as if he were a cop. Golden brown eyes scanned the room to find no one there.

So, he shrugged and headed down to the labs.

As soon as the human got into the right area of the lab, he dove behind some form of machinery. Zim had company, but not just any kind of company.

It was the uninvited kind.

Dib could tell by the glare set in the irken's brilliant scarlet eyes, fixed on the larger irken before him. The boy knew he'd seen this larger one before, he recognized the voice.

He just couldn't quite place it; it must have been a long time ago.

"You come back to Earth and expect me to go back to that planet willingly?" Zim snorted and crossed his arms.

"I never said you'd come willingly. I plan on forcing you."

"Hah! You force me, Zim, to go anywhere. That's a laugh." His eyes narrowed even further. "Leave this place, _Sizz-lorr_! Find yourself a new lackey."

The irken named Sizz-lorr sighed and shook his head before ejecting a claw from his PAK. The claw held a syringe with a soft blue liquid inside. Before Zim could react, the purple-eyed irken grabbed him by the throat and stabbed the needle right above his hand, ejecting the fluid into Zim.

The smaller alien struggled against the hand until the drug kicked in. Dib watched as Zim's eyes changed from enraged to weary, his eyes lulling closed before collapsing in Sizz-lorr's arms. Throwing the limp body over his large shoulder, he began to head out of the base, Dib following behind, hiding the whole time.

The human intended to sneak on to this Sizz-lorr's ship. The thought of seeing a part of space he'd never been was too tempting to pass up. But, more importantly, Zim was going that way, and being forced to nonetheless.

Getting up stairs and outside, he watched as the irkens got into the car. His eyes widened as he heard the engine hum in a very odd way. Without thinking, he ran to the car, and toward the trunk. Working quickly, with a paper clip he found in his pocket, he picked the lock to it and jumped in, closing the latch just in time for the car to blast upward into space.

* * *

It didn't take very long for the car to stop, the engine shutting off abruptly. Dib waited a moment before pulling the little emergency tab in the trunk. He blinked, eyes wide as he saw the Earth in full view, the blue planet shining into the large ship. He tripped out of the trunk and watched as the planet began to get smaller.

He suddenly found himself very excited. "We must be heading toward Irk! Maybe Zim's being recruited for a war on another planet!" he grinned and closed his eyes, imagining Zim's home world. His image of it was almost nothing like Earth. It was clean, but still a city.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a door open behind him. Jumping, he hid in a smaller room, which seemed to be some form of a janitor's closet. Maybe it would be best to stay hidden until they arrived.

* * *

Dib woke up from his uncomfortable position in the closet he made his spot for the past few days. He guessed a few days past; it was hard to tell when he didn't have Earth's sun anywhere near him. He pushed the door open a crack and looked out, seeing a pinkish planet on the view screen.

He squealed to himself, excited to see the irken home world. Pushing out further, he moved from his position, rubbing his sore neck gingerly. He thought he heard what sounded like Zim's terror stricken scream, but he ignored it. He was still enjoying the view.

It was definitely a beautiful planet. Although, he didn't understand the giant floating "open" sign rotating around the pretty pink planet. He headed away from the window and started to look for an exit as the ship entered the planet's atmosphere.

The ship landed a few minutes before the human found the way out. He saw it and sprinted toward the oversized metal door. Beaming, he entered the threshold of the ships door and stopped, taking in his surroundings.

He stayed quiet for a full minute, until: "This is a giant food court! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?" never in his life had Dib seen so many fast food restaurants in one place. It was almost degusting.

But, unfortunately, his yell caught someone's attention. Suddenly, he felt a large shadow come over him from behind, warm breath on the back of his neck. He could feel the little hairs on his body standing straight up.

Despite his better instinct, he turned around to face small violet eyes. Then, he felt something hit him upside the head and his body gave out, the world fading to black.

* * *

The human awoke with a headache and in a room he never seen before. Sitting up and holding his head with a groan, he looked around. He wasn't on a bed by any means. He was just lying on the cold, hard floor, like he was simply tossed into the room carelessly. The room was a metallic color; bright unlike every other room he's ever seen. Glancing to the door, he saw it was open, but red lasers criss-crossing each other in the doorsill. Whoever put him in there obviously didn't want him to leave.

He blinked as an irken walked by it, dressed in a large hat and a stained white apron. He was short, but a little taller than Zim was when the human first met him. A pair of dark red goggles covered his eyes.

The alien stopped and looked into the room, seeing Dib staring at him. He walked up to the door slowly, his head cocked to one side. "So, you're the stow away alien."

The human blinked, but didn't respond to the statement. Instead, he asked one of his own. "Where am I?"

"You're in Foodcourtia. More specifically, the back room toShloogorgh."

Dib pushed himself off the floor and wandered around the room. The tiny irken continued to watch him like he was a cage lion.

Then the irken cleared his throat and hesitated slightly. "Why did you come here?"

Dib looked back over at him and stared blankly, as if he forgot the irken was there. "I was following someone." He paused. "What's you're name?"

The irken smiled a little before answering. "I'm Gashloog. It's nice to meet you, Dib."

The human's eyes narrowed. "How did you know my name?"

"Zim's transmissions and reports to the Tallest. They're very entertaining, and you're the subject of a little over half of his reports."

He cocked an eyebrow, not too sure whether to feel flattered or a little creeped out. He opened his mouth to speak, then clamped it shut as he heard a deep voice bellow.

"Gashloog, you're breaks over! The front is overcrowded and they need you out there."

Gashloog looked over in the direction of the voice and saluted. "Yes, my fry lord!" with that, he sped away from the door.

A second after he moved away, a much larger irken came and stopped in front of the door. His purple eyes stared dull and blank into the room where Dib was put.

They caught each other's eyes and simply stared.

No aggression, no hatred, no affection or love; just lukewarm stares.

The irken spoke. "Hello, human. I didn't expect you to be awake already."

Dib didn't break his gaze, but it did harden. "So you're--"

He smirked. "Yes, I'm the one that knocked you out, but what do you expect? You were on _my_ ship!"

The human couldn't think of a valid argument for that.

"Anyway, I'm Sizz-lorr. Although you probably already knew that from when you were eavesdropping back at Zim's base."

Ah, so Siz-lorr knew he was there. So, not all irken's were complete morons! "Where's Zim?"

A very familiar scream rang through the building causing Dib to jump slightly.

Sizz-lorr sighed. "He's working." The irken went to walk away, then turned back, eyes narrowed. "You'll be staying in this room for a while, so you might as well make yourself comfortable."

Dib watched Sizz-lorr leave, then walked up to the doorway and touched one of the lasers. It hissed in response and burnt at the paranormalist's fingers. Dib gasped softly, then pulled back, studying the burns.

He thought for a second before turning away from the door. He couldn't think of anything else to do but wait.

* * *

Tapan: now, wasn't that fun? This'll continue, and I know it will get very… naughty. And this will even be the cut version!

Torna: you know, you used to be such an innocent child! What happened to you?

Tapan: I donno! Anyways, R&R and if Lex is reading this, your e-mail didn't come up in your review. My e-mail is on my profile, so just send me something. Thanky n.n!


	2. Chapter 2

Tapan: yeah, i know, it's been a while. I'm sorry, just neglected my work. No Torna and Jhkitty tonight! I'm debating of leaving them out of this story completely, but I donno yet. and to those who would like to read this unedited, the link to it is on my profile. it's still not that bad, but it's going to get more and more grafic as the story continues! it will be oh so lovely and it'll be updated every time this one is! ok, well lets start this chapter started! whoo!

Disclaimer: no own Zim. he owned by Vasquez and other company!

Warning: slash! and ZADR in later chapters! flame if you wish, cuz pyros need 'em!

* * *

He wasn't too sure how long he stayed in that room, but he was almost positive at least two days passed. He was lucky Sizz-lorr thought enough of him to give him a room with a bathroom attached to it!

Slowly, Dib started to feel less and less like a prisoner and more and more like the shop pet. He was fed whatever happened to be leftover from at the end of the day. Every night, around the same time, Sizz-lorr, Gashloog or one other nameless irken would push the tray under the laser barrier, never opening it.

Never Zim. Zim never brought food to him.

Dib was sure he didn't know the human was there

He was pretty sure the egotistical alien lived in the restaurant; he was a slave after all. And, of course, he couldn't leave, he already check every possible exit. So, how is it Zim didn't wander down the hall and discover the human?

He managed to push the thought out of his mind, focusing on getting out first, worry about Zim later. After a moment of thinking, little bits and pieces of a plan began to process in his mind. He continued to think about it for a while, working out the little kinks, tweeking the idea slightly.

The next day around "dinner time", he had it all worked out in his mind. He sat in front of the door, staring blanky as he waited for the food to arrive. His stomach cringed as he heard screams and sobs from the other room, all sounding a little too much like Zim for his liking.

He snapped the thought out of his head and stayed focused on the plan. He could only hope it was Gashloog bringing him dinner for the night.

He had the urge to smile as the alien walked down the hall, a tray in his little arms. Jackpot.

Gashloog knelt down placing the tray on the floor before smiling. "Hello, Dib, how are you today?"

The paranormalist's eyes narrowed. "I'm in the back room of some alien McDonald's, being fed food soaked in grease, and to tell you the truth, I think my heart stopped at least thirty times since I got here. Yup, Gashloog, life is goooooood!" the last sentence came out drenched in sarcasm.

Gashloog frowned at the statement and the tone, but said nothing and pushed the tray under the lasers. He pulled back, then found he couldn't go any further. Looking down, he saw the human's hand gripping on to his wrist tightly.

Dib pulled at the irken's wrist. "if you want to keep your head, I suggest you duck."

The small worker's eyes widened before he ducked his head, as Dib pulled him under. His body just missed the rays as he was pulled into the room completely then pulled to his feet.

And then some.

Gashloog was surprised to find his feet no longer touching the ground. He looked up into the lens covered eyes. The human looked much shorter and much less intimidating from the other side of the door!

Dib shifted his grip on Gashloog's wrist. "I'm sorry, but I need to get out of this hell hole of a room. You could say you're my key." _Hopefully_. With his free arm, he grabbed a hold of the irken's PAK so his fingers were right at the edge of it and Gashloog's back.

The irken flinched and moved in an attempt to get the hand away only to feel the blunt nails digging in as if to pull it off. He yelped loudly and stopped struggling, in fear for his PAK and his life.

The human's eyes narrowed; that wasn't going to do at all! So, he dug deeper, causing Gashloog to scream.

Sizz-lorr walked out and stopped abruptly in front of the laser guarded door, his eyes widened as he saw the one who screamed. "Gashloog!"

Dib glared at his captor, hand still digging into the PAK, causing the irken to whine in pain.

The frylord glared. "Let him go!"

"No, I want out."

"I can't do that."

"Oh?" the human dug deeper. Gashloog's free arm flailed slightly, his eyes tearing as he looked at Sizz-lorr and whimpered. Dib cocked his head. "Are you sure? Because I could do this all night!"

Sizz-lorr bit his lip slightly, growling.

Dib continued to stare, eyes holding no emotion. "We could come to a compromise, I'm sure."

He glared at the boy before deciding. "Fine, but don't try anything!" pressing a button on the wall by the door, the lasers faded then disappeared.

"Of course." Dib walked out before letting go of Gashloog.

Thankful to be alive, the fast food employee ran off, away from Dib as fast as he could.

Sizz-lorr started down the hall, to the restaurant area, gesturing for Dib to follow.

* * *

The two sat in one of the booths of the restaurant, discussing their terms for a bit.

Well, not yet. "would you stop looking around like an idiot and sit still for a minute?"

Dib looked back at Sizz-lorr, feeling a little embarrassed. The embarrassment quickly faded as a question popped into his head. "where's Zim?"

The fry cook paused, wondering if he should tell the boy exactly what was going on. After a moment, he decided. No, not yet at least. "He's busy at the moment. Why do you worry so much about him? Weren't you two the worst of enemies?"

A small blush crossed the human's cheeks, confusing Sizz-lorr a little. Dib coughed into his hand a little and cleared his throat. "sh-shouldn't we be thinking of a deal of some sort?"

Sizz-lorr chuckled a little, finding the reaction to be very entertaining. "Very well." He sat back and crossed his arms. "Speak."

"How about you let me out of that room and I'll," he paused, trying to think of a suitable answer for the fry cook. He crinched as an idea came into his head. "I'll work for you. Free of charge."

"if I needed free workers, I'd get another prisoner, with far more skill than you."

Dib thought about that before smiling. "Yeah, but I won't try to escape from here like everyone else. You won't have to worry about turning your back and me sneaking off, I'm working willingly." He leaned in a little. "After all, I don't know my way home, I have no where else to go!"

Sizz-lorr paused and thought about what the human just said. It was true, he wouldn't sneak off, the frylord knew that. Dib had just backed him into a corner. Violet eyes widened as he realized this. "Why you manipulative little--" the fry cook was starting to like this kid! "Fine, deal."

Dib's eyes brightened as he went to stand up.

"but one more thing."

The boy paused, looking as Sizz-lorr, confused.

Sizz-lorr smirked, having some idea how the human was going to react to this one. "You are not allowed to be alone with Zim under any circumstances."

Brown eyes widened. "What?"

Ah, so he assume correct! "It's in order to make sure you're not gonna help him escape." Sizz-lorr looked away as he stood up. "Of course, if you don't want to do that, I could hang a few pictures in your room to keep you entertained."

"No!"there was no way he was going to be cooped up in that room again! He looked down, glaring at the table. "Fine, I won't ever be alone with Zim."

Sizz-lorr smirked and ruffled his hair a bit. "That's a good boy." He took his hand off right before Dib swatted at it. Sizz-lorr looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Gashloog!"

The little irken ran up and saluted his frylord.

"Get Dib in uniform." Sizz-lorr walked off toward the back.

Dib coked an eyebrow as he watched him walk away. "Where are you going?"

The larger alien glanced over his shoulder. "To tend to Zim." He looked forward again and began to walk toward the back, yelling to Gashloog as he did so. "You have a maximum of two days to have him trained, Gashloog."

"Yes, Sir!" the little irken ran toward the back to fetch Dib an apron, leaving the human standing there alone, slightly confused.

* * *

Tapan: all done, complete with a cliff hanger cuz I like to be mean to my readers! R&R and stuff! bye bye for now! 


	3. Chapter 3

Tapan: oh wow. I'm so sorry about this lack of update! I know, almost two months without one! I've been very busy lately. But you know what? It doesn't matter, because things are starting to slow down and I'm getting back into my work, fanfic and otherwise! Whee! and remember: NC-17 one is at you can get it on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, and If I did it would be full of slashy goodness, thus wouldn't be as popular cuz of them homophobic fan's. anywho, don't sue, I'm funny.

Warning: Slash! ZADR, references to rape and bondage. Flame if you wish.

* * *

"I feel stupid." Dib pulled at the greasy white apron awkwardly as he stood before Gashloog. He looked down at the red tinted goggles in his hand, observing them. 

The small irken offered Dib a small smile and crossed his arms. "well, no one said uniforms were suppose to be sharp looking." Gashloog moved around the human slowly, still being a bit wary of him after being attacked.

Dib noticed this and clenched his teeth a little, looking over his shoulder slightly. "I'm sorry about before."

Gashloog chuckled a little under his breath and made his way back to the front of the paranormalist. "eh, don't worry about it. You gotta do what you gotta do." Gashloog took off his goggles, revealing his dark green eyes. The eyes narrowed as he looked up at Dib. "Although, if it happens again, don't expect me to take it so lightly. I may not be a crazy as Zim, but I could destroy if need be."

Before Dib could respond, a sound in the hall caught his attention. The sound was much like a pained moan and awkward steps that continued to come closer. He turned to look at the door just in time to see Zim, limping slightly as he made his way down the hall, goggles and apron in tow. He could almost feel Gashloog's uneasiness behind him; obviously the smaller irken wasn't looking forward to their reunion.

At first, it seemed Dib and Gashloog would go unnoticed for the moment. This was until Zim's antennae shot up in attention and his eyes closed for a minute, as if he were hoping against hope that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Slowly, he turned to look, eyes widening as he saw the human.

Dib sucked in a breath and held it as he stared. Zim looked different, almost broken. Both his eyes were swollen, almost as if he'd been crying. His left cheek was marked with a large, purple bruise. Around his neck was another bruise in the vague shape of a hand. His clothes were wrinkled and unkempt.

Coming back to reality, Zim straightened his posture, adjusted his uniform and glared at the human. "Dib! What're you doing here!"

Dib swallowed a little and looked down for a moment, knowing something was out of place. He didn't respond to his enemy, he really didn't know how.

Before any more words could be said, Sizz-lorr's deep voice bellowed. "hey! I need people out front!"

Zim shot up, flinching as the voice was heard. Gashloog, however seemed unfazed; he slipped the goggles back on his head and walked out of the room, gesturing for Dib to follow. The human hesitated at first, then walked out, brushing shoulders with Zim as he followed Gashloog. He leaned a little closer than necessary and mumbled to the taller irken. "I'm here because I followed you." He then continued to walk away, Gashloog cocking an eye at the human before continuing on his way.

Zim stood completely still for a moment, still staring into the now empty room. His body trembled a bit as his mind now filled with questions. Why would Dib do that? How was he going to get out of here? And probably the most important; what's going to happen if or when the human figures out what Sizz-lorr does to his little "slave" behind closed doors?

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, he pushed the thoughts to the side and pulled on his apron and goggles, before heading off in the direction the other two went. He walked noticeably slower, due to a shooting pain in his lower back.

* * *

Dib pressed a few buttons on the register, Gashloog watching on as he did his own work. He blinked as a tray flew past him and headed to a table occupied by a large, yellowish blob with one eye. "hn, it's all pretty basic, isn't it?" 

Gashloog nodded and pushed his mop across the floor, cleaning a puddle that was slowly eating through the floor. Smiling as he finished up, he stood up straight and leaned against his oversized mop. "you know, I don't think I've ever asked you. What would someone be doing, following their greatest enemy halfway across the universe?"

Dib kept his eyes focused on the machine, pretending he didn't hear Gashloog.

The irken worker frowned and stepped closer to Dib, eyeing him curiously. "I won't tell, you know. It is in human culture to follow the enemy anywhere?"

Clenching his jaw, the human shook his head, still refusing to look at the irken.

Gashloog cocked an eye. "then what is it?"

"don't you have some work to do?"

Gashloog hesitated for a moment, thinking of a way to respond. After a moment, he set his jaw and turned away. "fine, I get it. You need to keep all your secrets secret. I know, I'm not exactly a Vortian bartender, who you can pour your heart out to."

Dib turned and watched as the little worker cleaned up an area. After a moment, he snorted a bit and turned back to the register. "fine. I'll tell you why I'm here if you tell me what happened to Zim."

It was Gashloog's turn to hesitate and play dumb. "w-what do you mean?"

Pressing a few last buttons, the human turned around and stared at Gashloog, arms crossed. "Zim's different from when we were on Earth, so something must've happened to him between then and now. You tell me what happened to him and I'll explain why I followed him here."

Gashloog looked away and back to the spot he was scrubbing at. "I can't tell you that."

Dib turned back to his register. "Then I won't tell you why I'm here."

Gashloog nodded. "Fair enough."

* * *

A few hours later, Dib sighed to himself and looked over the now empty shop before heading into the back. Gashloog had already headed off to wherever little gashloogs go when they're not working, Sizz-lorr was god-knows- where, and Zim already headed back for the night. 

At least, that's what Dib thought.

Turning around, the human found himself looking into crimson eyes. He jumped back as Zim started at him, eyes and head slightly cocked.

After a moment, the invader crossed his arms and set his jaw, fixing Dib with a suspicious glare. "So, tell me why you followed me here, stinkbeast. I was leaving your pitiful planet; wouldn't that be enough for you?"

Dib just watched Zim warily, finding himself at a loss for words.

The irken's glare deepened at his lack of response. "what? Why won't you answer me, human? Tell me why you're here!"

Dib opened his mouth to speak, only to find nothing come out. He wanted to tell Zim why he followed Sizz-lorr, but he couldn't.

Fortunately, he didn't have to. Zim stared at Dib, arms still crossed. He looked the boy up and down before snorting and moving closer, touching the apron. "This thing really doesn't suit you, you should take it off."

Dib's breath hitched a little and he blushed as his mind wandered to dirtier thoughts.

The irken's antennae arched at the little noise and he looked up, confused for a moment. His eyes then widened in realization, finally knowing why the human followed him all the way to this planet. His expression changes as he snarled and pushed Dib back harshly, glaring hatefully as he back handed him. "You sick barbarian!" he then stormed out of the room.

Dib watched Zim leave and rubbed his cheek gingerly, a little surprised to the sudden turn of events.

"I told you not to be with Zim alone." Sizz-lorr walked out from where he was, eyes narrowed.

Dib forced himself not to jump at the frylord's sudden appearance and turned to him, glaring a little. "That was out of my control."

The large irken snorted. "obviously." He walked over to Dib, expression blank. "He really hates you, doesn't he?"

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

"You're welcome. And you can watch me do it again. You don't hate him at all, do you?"

The human swallowed and clenched his eyes shut, wishing to be somewhere else for the moment.

Sizz-lorr chuckled and moved away. "Just as I thought." He pulled off his hat and walked toward the back. "Get some rest, human. Tomorrow's another busy day."

Shaking his head with a sigh, Dib stayed where he was as the lights to the front were shut off. He didn't want to be back there, not if Zim would be screaming the entire night, as always.

So, he sat in the dark restaurant, where it was silent.

* * *

Tapan: I feel a little bad for Dib in this. The poor, confused boy. Anyway R&R. and again, sorry about the slow updating. and tell me if you want Jhkitty and Torna back for this story, because I'll put them back if anyone wants them  



	4. Chapter 4

Tapan: once again, I apologize for the slow slow update, and to make up for lost time, here's a new chapter!...oh and Torna and Jho.

Torna: we spent the last two months in a burlap bag.

Jhkitty: yeah, was that really nessesary.

Tapan: nope! But not to worry, it's over now!

Jhkitty:...god I hate you...

Disclaimer: Jhonen owns Invader Zim. Do I look like Jhonen? Okay, I made my point clear, I think!

Warning: Slash! ZADR, rape and bondage. Don't like it? Why are you reading this? Flame if you wish

* * *

The crimson eyed invader was positioned stretched, bound and nude in room of violent purple. Dib watched through a sheet of glass, unable to get to Zim.

Zim's head was bowed as the bind slowly worked their way around his body, looking like metallic violet vines as they tightened their hold on the lithe form. He let out a small gasp and cry as the binds threatened to snap his bones.

"zim!"the human started banging on the glass, trying to break it in order to help the irken.

Zim looked up at the paranormalist, crystal tears flowing down his cheek and off his face, shattering to millions of pieces as they hit the ground. Scarlet eyes locked on to amber in panic as the binds grew tighter.

Zim痴 eyes widened and he let out a howl, arching and shifting in an attempt to get free. His chest started to heave as he relaxed.

Dib put a palm to the window. "Zim! Hold on! I"ll get you out!" the human took a few steps back and threw his body into the pane, only to find it being like hitting steel. His eyes widened as he did it again.

"it's no use, Dib."

A wire moved away from Zim and moved before the irken, dancing like a snake threateningly.

"he's not worth it."

Dib could only watch as the wire shot into Zim's chest, stabbing through his back and in the process, his PAK. Zipper teeth clenched shut before opening to allow forest green blood to explode out. Red eyes shot open wide once more, only to go dull seconds later.

"ZIM!" he pounded his fists against the glass as his eyes started to tear over. He slid to the floor in a sobbing ball as the room turned dark.

* * *

"Dib!" the boy woke with a start as he felt a stick jabbing into his side. He looked up at Sizz-lorr, sleep and confusion clouding in his eyes.

The fry cook cocked an eye and pulled the stick away. "did you really sleep out here the entire night?"

The human swallowed then nodded, the dream still vivid in his mind.

Sizz-lorr snorted and moved to the front of the restaurant. "go get ready for work or whatever you aliens do."

Slowly, Dib pushed himself to his feet and stretched, a little sore from sleeping on the floor. Letting out a slight groan, he walked into the back and nearly tripped over Gashloog in the process.

The emerald eyed irken blinked up at Dib and smiled a little. "hello, Dib."

The human forced a smile and patted Gashloog on the head like a child as he walked around him to get cleaned up.

* * *

"this is probably the SLOWEST day in the history of Foodcourtia!" Gashloog stood at the counter and popped a small vortdog into his mouth, chewing as he offered one to Dib, who declined.

Suddenly, Zim burst from the bathroom and slammed the door shut, leaning against it just in time for a loud wet explosion. He panted and looked up at his fellow workers blankly. He cleared his throat a little before speaking. "you…don't want to go in there.・o:p>

"Zim!" all three of the employees flinched at Sizz-lorr's deep bellow from the back.

Zim's eyes widened a little as he glanced around, as if he was looking for a place to hide.

"you should go, Zim."Gashloog痴 monotone voice broke through the air. "it'll just be worse if you don't."

The taller irken glared and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the frylord again.

"ZIM! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Zim jumped and let out a whimper, before heading into the back, trembling.

"you see.・Dib gestured to the door his enemy just walked through. "That's what I知 talking about."

" I know, I know. He's not the same egotistical little runaway he used to be." Gashloog looked away, grabbing another minivortdog. "but people change."

* * *

Two hours later, the restaurant was still slow, only getting a few customers.

Dib sighed and pressed a few buttons on the cash register, looking up at the large yellow blob. "is that all?"

The blob nodded with a large smile. "uuuuhyup." He looked down at Dib, curious. "you're new here, aren't you?"

Dib nodded and looked up at the blob.

The large creature's smile widened. " thought so. My name's Eric. I come here a lot."

Dib offered a small smile back "I'm Dib."

"nice to meet you!" Eric then turned away and headed to his booth to wait for his food.

The tray rushed by next to Dib and placed itself in the booth right before Gahloog walked up to the front counter again. "how many people is that now?"

"so far today, we've only had three people come in."

"hmm." The two watched as Eric ate what he ordered in one gulp, then walked back out, leaving them alone in the front again.

Dib sighed and leaned on the counter, his head snapping up as a scream sounded from the back. "there it is again!"

Gashloog looked up, eyes wide. "there's what?"

"don't play dumb. I know you here Zim screaming." He looked toward the back, eyes narrowing. "and I'll going to find out what's wrong."

"no! You can't" Gashloog ran up to the door, putting his body in front of it in an attempt to keep the human from going in back.

Dib simply pushed passed.

The irken turned and watched nervously as the paranormalist headed toward the back. "Dib! You can't go!"

"can, and I am!"

Gashloog's spider legs emerged from his PAK as he bounded forward, blocking the hallway in an intimidating fashion.

Dib was unfazed. He grabbed a hold of the metal appendage and pulled Gashloog off to the side and continued to go down the hall and to the room he heard the screams from.

Gashloog pushed himself off the ground and turned just in time to see the human open the door.

Dib's eyes widened at the sight before him, not expecting it at all. Zim laid on what looked to be a bed, tied tightly. His bare skin was covered in deep gashes, thin chest heaving. Sizz-lorr held onto his hips in a punishing grip, his member buried in the smaller irken's entrance.

The frylord looked up at Dib, glaring at the human as he pulled out and adjusted himself. After he finished that, he walked up and pushed the human out harshly, snarling. "l'll deal with you later."

Dib's world collapsed at the sight of the two, and it didn't reposition himself until the door slid closed behind the frylord. "wait! No!" he slammed his fists into the door, adrenaline pulsing through his viens. "get off of him!"

Somehow, the door opened once again, allowing a insanely angry Dib enter. He glared hatefully at the frycook and jumped at him, punching and clawing at any part he could reach.

Sizz-lorr scowled and easily threw him back, a spider leg shooting out and stabbing into the human's shoulder, causing Dib to cry out in pain.

Violent purple eyes board into raging amber as the bigger creature snarled. "i don't want to kill you, Dib, but if you continue this I may have to. If you leave and forget about this, then we can continue with our lives."

Dib responded by spitting in Sizz-lorr's face, the saliva landing near the frylord's eye with a sizzle.

The larger irken grunted and wiped it off his face before slamming a hand into the side of Dib's head harshly, knocking the boy out.

* * *

Tapan: ah, I feel better now! Another chapter done and stuff. Well, that's all for now, (usual ending speech) okay, see ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

Tapan: happy new year on and all! I am back with a new chapter!

Torna/Jhkitty/half-heartedly clapping/ yaaaaay….

Tapan/ignores them/

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any other products that may be brought up in this story (unless told otherwise) I make no money off of this, so don't sue me.

Warning: Slash! ZADR! Bondage and all them good things. Plus a little bit of swearing. Flame if you wish

* * *

Amber eyes opened slowly with a little groan. The human had a massive headache and really just wanted to sleep, but for some reason his body wouldn't let him. Without sitting up, Dib looked around the room. The room that had quickly become his. The door was left wide open, without any laser barrier to keep him in.

Slowly, Dib pushed himself up, holding his wounded shoulder with a hiss. He rotated it, the bloodstained shirt moving stiffly with the muscle. His hand moved up his neck a little bit and instead of hitting flesh, he hit metal. Confused, he put his hand to his neck and felt around it to find a metal collar.

He pushed himself to his feet and continued to feel the collar, looking for some sort of clasp to get it off. After a moment, he found it was no use; the collar folded together much like a puzzle piece. There was no set clasp.

"So, you've finally decided to join us in the land of the living." He jumped and turned to see Sizz-lorr standing behind him, a small remote in his hand.

Dib spun around and cocked his fists, glaring hatefully at the frycook.

Sizz-lorr cocked an eye. "Please, I'm not going to fight you. I have much better ways than that." The fry lord pressed a button on the remote.

Before the human could register the small action, a wave of electricity came from the collar and cut into his neck. His eyes widened before he let out a cry and collapsed to the ground. His eyes shut tightly as his head bowed, his neck feeling like millions of little needles were digging into his skin.

Eventually, the needles stopped, and Sizz-lorr knelt down and cupped the human's chin, forcing him to look up. "You had this coming, Dib. Ever since you snuck into my ship and came here. You sold yourself to slavery, and for what?"

The human pulled his head away from the hand, a look of disgust set in his demeanor. "Keep your hand off me!"

"I can do what I please. I own you."

The human snarled at the idea, but didn't retort.

The irken sighed and stood up, nudging Dib with his foot. "Because of your failure to follow orders, and the fact that you attacked me, you'll be staying in here."

The human's head shot up, eyes wide. "WHAT?"

Sizz-lorr walked toward the door as if he didn't speak. "And I will be the one feeding you, so there won't be another mishap." He stood in the doorway and looked back at the human.

Dib shot to his feet, glaring darkly. "You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can. You're my slave, remember?" with that being said, he walked out, the door shutting behind him.

"NO!" the paranormalist rammed his body into the door harshly. He continued to ram himself into the door as if he could break through the metal. He rammed into it on last time before stopping, leaning up against the door. Rage began to flow through him as he glared, then looked around to room for something to possibly destroy.

* * *

Hours later, all of the irkens busied themselves with that day's tasks, only glancing at the door ever so often to hear the human's cursing and the sound of metal crashing.

Finally, having enough time to sneak away from Sizz-lorr for a moment, Zim broke into the room. "Dib?"

The boy sat in the middle of the room, cut up hands holding his head. Large pieces of metal were tossed about, wires pulled from the walls, zapping every so often. The few pieces of furniture that sat in the room were overturned and torn apart. Dib didn't look up at the irken as he walked in, the door closing behind him.

Zim looked around a little, taking in the scene. "I didn't really think a human could possibly tear through walls like this."

"I had help." The human took his hands away from his face and looked at them blankly. "You'd be amazed at what little things could be used as a crowbar."

Zim swallowed and eyed the paranormalist's hands. "You're bleeding."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Dib let his hands fall to his lap and looked away.

The invader stepped closer. "You…confuse me."

Dib snorted, but otherwise didn't respond.

The irken moved closer but froze when a familiar voice bellowed his name. Crimson eyes widened and clanked around the room, looking for a place to hide. As the footsteps got closer, Zim dove behind what used to be some form of a couch and curled into a ball, holding his breath.

Sizz-lorr opened the door to the room and looked around with a snort. "You really did a number on this place."

Dib just glared and repositioned himself as if he would jump at the fry lord. Before he could spring up, Sizz-lorr brought out the remote and showed it to the human.

Dib growled and settled back down as Sizz-lorr smirked.

The fry cook walked up and patted Dib on the head. "That's a good boy."

"Fuck you."

The larger irken looked down with a sneer. "That's no way to talk to me." He glanced around quickly. "You've seen the punishment." He paused. "Speaking of which, have you seen Zim?"

"I've been locked in this room all day. I haven't had the opportunity to step out, much less see anyone."

Sizz-lorr snorted. "Hmm, that's true." He turned around and headed to the door. "but tell me if he somehow gets in here." The door opened then shut quickly behind Sizz-lorr.

A moment after, Zim popped up from his hiding spot and blinked at Dib, slightly confused. "You--"

"Did you actually expect me to tell him you were here?"

The alien moved from his spot and crawled over to Dib, eyes narrowed in thought. He cocked an eye as he looked lower, taking note of the collar "We're in similar situations, aren't we?"

Dib shook his head. "You've got it worse. I'm just stuck in this room until he figures out what to do with me."

Zim snorted then sat back, looking toward the door with wary eyes.

The human let out a small sigh before nudging his head toward the door. "you should probably go. God knows what he'll do to you when he finds you."

Zim's jaw set,but he nodded and stood up. Opening the door, he looked back at Dib and blinked before walking into the hall with a glare the door sliding shut and locking behind him.

* * *

"SIZZ-LORR!"

The fry lord turned to see Zim storming down the hall, a hateful gleam in his crimson eyes. "well, you finally decided to come out of hiding!"

The smaller irken snarl, spider legs extending, one of the metallic legs slashing toward Sizz-lorr's midsection, which the frycook narrowly avoided. "How dare you!"

Sizz-lorr looked up and blinked, confused at Zim's newfound bravery.

Zim's glare deepened as he pulled the larger irken closer, shaking him a little. "That human does not belong to you! He's MINE to torment and mine ONLY!"

Sizz-lorr blinked again, then smirked as he pulled the remote out. "it was Dib's decision to come here, not mine. He's getting what's coming to him." He played with the remote in his hand. "why so possessive, Zim?" he grabbed a hold of one of the metal appendages. "you really should learn how to share!" with that, he moved, flunging the invader into a nearby wall and snapping off a piece of the spider leg.

Zim fell to the floor with a grunt, the legs retracting onto his PAK before he jumped at Sizz-lorr again, this time for the remote.

The fry cook anticipated this and sidestepped, holding the little machine away from Zim. Nearly smashing into the wall, Zim growled and jumped at Sizz-lorr, grabbing his hand and trying to pry the remote free.

Sizz-lorr snarled and grabbed Zim by the neck, pinning him to the wall with his free hand. The other irken let out a yelp as his body hit the hard surface.

The frylord squeezed with a sneer. "What is it? Is this kid really worth it? Does this creature mean that much to you that you are willing to risk your own ass to save his?"

Zim didn't respond. His mouth opened in an attempt to breath.

The larger irken growled. And tossed Zim to the ground. "hmph, fine." He walked down the hall causually and walked into the room with Dib.

Zim pushed himself up, rubbing his abused throat. His antennae perked in alarm at the sound of Dib's scream.

Shooting to his feet, he ran down the hall and skid to a stop before the door. His eyes widened at the scen that greeted him. Sizz-lorr stood over Dib, spider legs extended and swiping at the boy, cutting through clothes and skin.

Seeing Zim out of the counter of his eye, he stopped, leaving Dib alone for the moment. "keeping him here is just dead weight, Zim. He's either here with a purpose or not at all." He leaned down and grabbed the human by the hair lifting him off the ground. Dib swallowed in response and shut his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sizz-lorr looked over at Zim with a blank demeanor. "if the boy means so much to you, attack me. Show me that you're willing to take the consequences to have him live. If you don't, Dib dies, it's that simple." With that being said, the four metal claws continued to cut at the boy mercilessly, causing the paranormalist to cry out.

Zim stood there, frozen as he weighed his options. If he attacked the frylord, a punishment would follow. But if he let Dib die-- He bit his lip as Sizz-lorr let go of the human and pressed a button on the collar's remote, electrocuting him.

There really was no consequence if the human died. Zim would have another person's blood on his hands, but what was one more. He did destroy half his home planet.

Plus, if he ever got back to Earth, Dib wouldn't be there to stop him from destroying the planet.

The human screamed and writhed as the spider legs came back, the electricity still flowing. Honey eyes overflowing with fearful tears.

Zim looked into those eyes, hands balling into fists. He made his decision.

Within seconds, the smaller irken plowed into the frylord with all his strength.

* * *

Tapan: I feel like being cruel again and leaving with another cliffhanger. You all know you love me! Ok, I'm done now, I'll see ya all later! 


	6. Chapter 6

Tapan: god... it feels like so long since I've worked on this story

Torna: or any story.

Jhkitty/mumbles incoherently as he chews on a bagel/

Tapan: exactly, Jho! Just as long as the story doesn't die, I'll just continue to work on it!

Jhkitty/rolls eyes/

Tapan: a little side not: this chapter is in Dib's point of view. Just so no one gets too confused

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or anything else in this story. I own the plot itself and technically I own parts of Gashloog, but that's it! So don't sue, damn bloodthirsty lawyers.

Warning: ZADR, violence and language. Boys kissing, and maybe a lil something else in a later chapter. Flame if you wish.

Small Advertizement: for those who use Live Journal, an IZ fanfiction club just opened and is looking for members! if you're interested, you can find the link at the very top of my FFN profile (below the "homepage" thing, though) please join!

* * *

Dib's POV 

My eyes shot toward the door as I heard Zim scream out to the fry cook. My heart sank, getting a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as the two start to fight. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have gone out there and fought. But what else do you expect? It's Zim after all!

Slowly, I stood up and walked hesitantly toward the door. Maybe I could get a better idea of what was going on if I could hear it better. Right before I reached the door, it opened. I jumped back a little, staring at Sizz-lorr.

The massive irken walked in, a cold look in his purple eyes. My heart sped up as I backed away. I really didn't like that look. It was the look a psychotic boy would get right before he tortures the family dog.

As I continued to try and add distance between me and the frylord, Sizz-lorr's hand shot out and grabbed on to my shirt front. With a sadistic glint in his eye, he threw me to the floor. I gasp as my back and head it hard, but I soon learn that is the least of my problems.

I look up, frozen as the four spider legs unfolded from Sizz-lorr's PAK. Those tips never looked so deadly.

One shot out quickly and shot across my stomach, cutting through my shirt and the skin underneath it. I let out a cry, unintentionally cuing the other legs to join in.

And so they did, slicing at my whole body like a shower of razor blades. Before long, he stopped, giving me a little time to recuperated. My head turned to see Zim standing in the doorway, looking at Sizz-lorr with wide frightened eyes. I couldn't quite make out what the frycook was saying, but I knew it couldn't be good.

I bite back a small whimper as a large hand grabbed a hold of my hair, lifting me off my feet. I swallow, tasting some of the blood that ended up in my mouth. My heart raced to the point where I thought it would pop out of my chest. I could hear it in my head.

I don't want to be here, I'd rather be on Earth. My home. My eyes closed as I tried to go somewhere else, something wet rolling down my face, whether it was blood or a tear I'm not sure.

Sizz-lorr's voice kept me from going anywhere. It seemed much louder than normal. "if the boy means so much to you, attack me. Show me that you're willing to take the consequences to have him live."

Zim wouldn't do that. I'm not worth it. I'm just in his way.

"If you don't, Dib dies, it's that simple."

The sharp claws came back, cutting through my body harshly. I've never felt so helpless.

The metal appendages continued to tear at me as I was dropped, the electric collar making itself known once again. As this happened, only one coherent thought came to mind.

I'm going to die.

Is this really how it would end for me? Am I really destine to die on this peice of shit people claim to be a planet?

19 years, a wasted life. And now, here I was. A pet, abused in the back of a fast food joint, with only my greatest enemy here to save me.

Zim. I looked in what I could only hope was his direction, the world being a complete blur. Just then, I wanted to apologize for what he thought was lust. And maybe that's all it was. After all, lust and love are often confused.

God, I don't want to die!

As if someone read my mind, the slicing stopped suddenly. I couldn't think of anything else to do besides curl into a ball on the floor. The legs might come back, after all, it could've been just a pause.

I felt a body step in front of me, shielding me from Sizz-lorr. "Like I said before, Sizz-lorr." Zim spat the name with distaste and much more anger than he used to with mine, " the human is mine! And no obese fry cook is going to stop me from claiming what belongs to me!"

It suddenly felt like I was a toy to be argued over. I kept that to myself and just laid there, wanting to be invisible. I looked up at Sizz-lorr to see him glaring darkly at Zim. I could only imagine Zim doing the same.

The fry lord opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a small voice at the door. "Um, fry lord?"

They both turned to the source of the voice, seeing Gashloog's small form in the doorway.

Gashloog glanced from Sizz-lorr, to Zim, to me, and then back to Sizz-lorr. "There's someone here, looking for you."

The large irken growled and headed toward the door. Gashloog walked in and stepped out of the way before walking up to Zim, who had turned to look down at me.

"You look pathetic."

I didn't respond, I couldn't find something to say. Maybe I was pathetic. I moved my arms and tried to push myself up, biting back a whimper.

Gashloog was immediately by my side, helping push me up. My whole body felt like it was on fire! I didn't think anything could hurt quite like this.

As soon as I was sitting up, Zim knelt down in front of me. He took what was left of my shirt and peeled it away carefully. it surprised me how out of character this was. He pulled it away and tossed it to the side, wincing a little when he saw my torso, cut to the point where it was hard to tell what was skin and what wasn't. But then again, the blood could be amplifying it. Blood seems to do that.

He touched one of them delicately, causing it to sting a bit. unable to hold it back anymore I whimpered at the touch. He looked up at me, a foreign look in his crimson eyes.

At first, I really couldn't tell why he was staring at me like that. Then, an idea hit me. Was he worried? No! Ridiculous! Why would he worry about me?

Gashloog's voice broke my train of thought. "What can I do to help."

Zim's eyes broke away from mine and turned to my shirt, tearing it into ribbons of fabric. "Go find something to clean the wounds."

Nodding, Gashloog gave me one last glance before running out of the room and down the hall.

I look back at Zim as he continues to rip the shirt. Here we were, alone. My enemy was cleaning my wounds, oh the irony.

"Why?"

He looked up from the shirt and blinked. "Why what?"

"You could've just let him kill me. Why did you stop him?"

He paused, his jaw clenched before he turned back to the shirt. "Why should he be the one to kill you, Dib. I meant it when I said you were mine."

I snorted. "I'm not yours, Zim. I'm not some possession that you two can fight over."

"As long as we're on this planet, you are." his voice lacked the bite it would usually carry. It sounded soft. "Slavery is legal here, and because you were dumb enough to give yourself away, he owns you." he kept his expression as blank as possible as he brushed a hair out of my face. Another move that just wasn't like him. "But he won't keep you, human. I will get you back." he tried his best not to smirk, but I could see the twitch at his lip. "And then I will keep you. There's no way you're going to get away."

That did it for me. I didn't care if he beat me to death, I needed to do this. Ignoring the screaming wounds, I grabbed a hold of Zim head and pulled him closer, crushing his lips against mine.

He let out a little gasp, giving me an easy opening. I could feel him tense up as my tongue poked its way into his mouth. He didn't respond as I licked at his tongue. That's okay, I didn't expect him to.

His hands landed in my arms and hit a couple of cuts, causing me to whimper a little from the pain.

After a moment, I pulled away and stared at him. I could feel a small blush on my cheeks, although it might not be seen through any of the scratches on my face.

At first, I could've sworn Zim was leaning closer as if he would kiss me again. I didn't get to find out as we were interrupted by Gashloog. "ahem."

I let go of Zim's head and he pulled away, acting like nothing happened.

Gashloog sat by the invader's side and handed him a small tube, a very small smile imprinted on his face. "Suddenly, everything makes sense."

"Silence, Gashloog. That wasn't what you think."

"Then may I ask what it was?"Gashloog cocked an eye. "Were you inspecting the human's teeth?"

Zim squeezed the tube slightly, allowing a purplish gel to cover the blue cloth. "It's none of your business what we were doing!" he put the cloth to my chest. I flinched slightly, the gel was cold.

Gashloog sighed a little and looked at me with a knowing smile.

I did my best to ignore it as Zim applied the gel to my open wounds. The cold feeling made me shudder slightly as it hit my chest and neck.

The fabric brushed up against the collar, causing the damn thing to irritate some cuts on my neck.

I hate the collar. Maybe if I was lucky, Sizz-lorr dropped the remote somewhere and I could get it off.

As luck would have it, the little device laid right near Gashloog. The little irken picked it up and studied it for a moment. "What do you think this is to?"

Zim pulled away and looked over at Gashloog. "It's to Dib's collar. Give me!" he grabbed it from the smaller irken and examined it with a sneer. "It's broken." he put it away in his PAK and continued with the gel, not even offering it to me. Eh, I really didn't expect him to. "You're going to be stuck with that collar for a while, human."

I snorted. "I'll get it off somehow. I don't need the remote"

Zim smirked but continued to work on my cuts. "Good luck with that." he wiped the gel around gently, causing the cold feeling to spread through my body, making me numb.

Good. This was much better than the pain I was feeling before.

"You're going to be in trouble now, aren't you?" the thought just suddenly popped into my head as I continued to stare at him.

He continued to work without skipping a beat and for a moment I thought he was going to ignore me. "..yes."

"Then why?"

"Would you rather have died?" Zim looked up at me with a glare. "I'm sorry that I prevented you demise. I could always kill you myself you know."

Gashloog glanced back and forth as we stared at each other. He looked like he wasn't sure if he should leave or not.

"Gashloog! You've got customers!"

Well, that answered that. With a slight sigh, he stood up and put his goggles back on, walking out hesitantly.

As soon as the smaller irken walked out, Zim's eyes narrowed. "I hate you."

My jaw clenched as I stared back into those blood red eyes. "No you don't. You just wish you did."

He stared at me for a moment longer, a face set like stone. I wish I could tell what he was thinking. He leaned in again, his head tilted a bit. "I know." his antennae twitched slightly which caught my eye for a moment.

I didn't get time to observe them any further as Zim closed the distance between us. Or maybe I did, I wasn't too sure. But either way, we were kissing once again.

His mouth opened, but before my tongue could head in, his serpentine tongue invaded my mouth, wrapping around the muscle and massaging it slightly. I let out a small groan and continued to kiss back before the tongue retreated.

He pulled back a little and pressed his forehead against mine, glaring again. "I hate you and I wish you'd die."

I couldn't help but smile. I kissed him again briefly before chuckling. "You just keep telling yourself that, Zim. Maybe one day you'll believe it."

And the fun thing about the word believe is you can't spell it without the word "lie." he snorted and pulled back completely. "Do you think you could stop being pathetic now and stand up, stink beast?"

I looked at him flatly before moving, biting back a pained whine as I did so. My legs were still covered in cuts, but they weren't nearly as bad as my upper body. I stood slowly and Zim followed me up, ready if I suddenly toppled over.

As soon as I was on my feet, Zim started to back away, regarding me like a fragile glass that just wouldn't stand up straight.

I nodded to him and moved slightly. "I'm okay now."

Whatever concern was in his eyes was covered by a glare. "Good, I can't spend the rest of the day looking after some abused monkey." he walked toward the door, a bit hesitant.

I chuckled a little and followed after him slowly. Some thing will never change.

* * *

Tapan:all done! Isn't that amazing? Well, you know the drill. Go review and all that stuff. and a quick heads up, I'm working on the next chapter right now. the next chapter will most likely be the most graphic out of the entire story. In order to put it on it will be completely edited and most likely cut short. if you want to read the chapter the way it was meant to be, you'll have to go to AFFN. I got class now/runs off/ 


	7. Chapter 7 (Check Profile for info)

1Tapan: 'ello! This chapter would've been up sooner, but AFF was down. A well, still got it up. I had a lil help with this chapter!

Lula: a little help? I basically wrote the damn thing!

Torna: well, it's your field, you pervert!

Lula/smirks/ what's wrong, Torn? Are you upset that I do better in bed than you?

Torna/growls/ get out of here already!

Lula/snickers/

Disclaimer: I no own Zim, and if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics, so yeah.

Warning: ZADR, Bondage, Rape, and in this chapter a bit of OOC (it was really hard to keep Zim in character for this one) and to any hardcore Dib lovers: this chapter basically rips the poor boy apart. flame if you wish.

Thanks to: Invadermonkey for the idea for this chapter.(I don't wanna skin you! It was an interesting idea! Now we test it!n.n) Hope ya enjoy n.n

NOTE: For the sake of the rating and such, this chapter will be cut very short. In fact, it'll hardly count as a chapter, it's more of a teaser. On the down side, is closed for the moment and won't let me post the chapter so please be patient and I'll try and find another place for it to go.

* * *

After a few hours, the irkens got back to work, leaving Dib to wander the corridors of the restaurant's back. The cuts on his chest and stomach were healing rapidly, with the help of the gel Zim put on him.

He stopped at the back door and looked out it for a moment with a sigh. It would be so easy for him to leave; all he would have to do is walk out. But he couldn't, not without Zim. And besides, he didn't have the energy to get to far, and he wouldn't know where he would go once he left the planet.

He sucked in a deep breath and headed back to his destroyed room. He looked around at it and groaned a little. He was in such a rage, he didn't think about the fact that he was still living in the room.

Moving over to the turned couch, he sat down and leaned up against it, thinking back to everything that has been happening to him. He almost regretted leaving the Earth and coming here. He went from being a somewhat normal teenager to being someone's abused exotic pet. It was a little sad.

Although, he couldn't really say he regretted everything. If he had just left the irken to get taken odds are he would've never seen him again. He also would've never met Gashloog and learned that not all irkens were arrogant bastards. Nope, it seems like that was just the invaders.

To add to that, he also wouldn't have known what it felt like to be taken care of like Zim had done. He really didn't know the invader had a soft side, at least for Dib. Sure, he did get soft when GIR would cry, but GIR was ...GIR.

The human yawned and leaned in closer to the couch, tired after tearing apart the room and being beaten nearly to death. Closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep, curling against the piece of the furniture as if it could offer any comfort or safety for the moment.

A few minutes after he started to drift into sleep, Sizz-lorr walked by the room. Pausing before the door and looking in, an idea popped into his head. The perfect punishment for Zim, and he didn't even have to touch the invader. Walking in quietly, he stood over Dib and nudged him slightly to see if he'd wake up.

The human didn't. Instead, he rolled over a bit and fell back into his deep sleep.

Smirking, the frylord knelt down and lifted the boy off the floor, carrying him out of the room. Dib still didn't wake up. Instead, he grunted softly and nuzzled closer to the small amount of warmth Sizz-lorr offered, murmuring slightly before settling back with a sigh.

Sizz-lorr chuckled slightly and carried the human into his room. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Zim stared at Eric flatly as he stood there, trying to decide what he wanted to order.

The giant blob stared up at the menu, a small bit of drool running out of his mouth and down his jaw, dripping into his nonexistent neck. "Uuuuhhhhhhh..."

"While we're young!" the irken glared at Eric and balled his hands into fists, ready to kill the large alien.

It was around this time that Sizz-lorr stuck his head out from the back. "Zim."

The invader's head snapped to the side to stare at the frylord, a little suspicious. "What!"

"Let Gashloog take register, I have something to show you."

Zim narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What is it?"

Sizz-lorr smirked. "You have to see it. I'm sure this is something you'll just love!"

This caught Zim's attention; he knew the fry cook didn't mean that. This was making him a little nervous.

He took off the hat and goggles and glanced over at Gashloog. Yhe little irken worker walked up to the counter to take control, a nervous look on his face as well. It was obvious he also knew something was going on.

With a tight jaw, Zim walked to the door in order to follow the frylord into the back.

The smaller irken shuddered as they paused in front of a very familiar room. A room Zim didn't want to know as well as he did. Right next to the door, sat a simple looking chair.

Sizz-lorr gestured toward the chair with a smirk. "Have a seat."

Zim crossed his arms and sneered. "I'd much rather stand."

"And I really don't care what you'd rather do." the fry cook grabbed a hold of Zim and looked into the crimson eyes, looking for weakness or fear.

All he saw was hatred; it seems any fear in Zim has died.

Well, he'll just need to fix that.

The frycook growled and tossed Zim into the chair, forcing him to sit down. The smaller irken let out a grunt as he hit the chair. He glared darkly up at Sizz-lorr and moved to stand up only to have the arms of the chair unfold slightly and wrap around him in a tight bear hug. His eyes widened and he looked down at the binds. "What the–!"

"You're gonna want to be sitting for this, Zim, so you might as well make yourself comfortable." the larger irken grabbed a hold of the chair, turned it around, and pushed it through the door.

At first, Zim didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. The same old room; simple yet efficient. This was all until he looked over at the bed.

There, in the restraints Sizz-lorr used on him, was a blindfolded Dib. The boy laid still, his breath uneven as if he was ready to dive into a state of panic.

"DIB!" Zim screamed and struggled with his metal binds, trying to get free.

The human's head turned toward where he heard Zim's voice. He shook slightly. "Zim?"

Sizz-lorr leaned against the chair with a chuckle. "I told you that you'd like this." he knelt down a little with a smirk to Zim.

* * *

Tapan: I'm gonna cut it off there and find a place to put the rest of the chapter. The link will be found on my profile. Okay, ya'll know what I'm gonna say next so I won't say it! Good bye for now!  



End file.
